Handcuffs
by Jhiz
Summary: Kyoko is playing the part of a policewoman in training.  Can Ren help her prepare for the role?


**a/n: This is a story, created for Shiroyuki76 for her kind distraction of Ren so that I could finish my last story... I hope it appeases the Emperor -me**

* * *

"So Ogata-san, can you tell us a little bit about your new drama, Promises to Keep?" inquires Tanaka Hiro to the soft spoken gentleman dressed in a pale suit and sitting primly in the over-sized chair reserved for the talk show's celebrity guests.

Ogata smiles softly to the host as if remembering something wonderful. "Promises to Keep is a twelve episode drama centering around Sato Masako, a young woman who has recently been admitted to the police academy. Masako has a legacy to uphold as her father was a senior superintendent and her older brother was a police inspector. Unfortunately, both her father and brother were killed in retaliation to a high profile criminal investigation. Both officers were intrinsic in the successful prosecution of an established crime lord and the criminal's family vowed revenge. The drama first focuses on her trials in the academy but quickly shifts to the reason she decided to become a police officer."

Tanaka addresses the young actress sitting beside Ogata. "Kyoko-san, how do you feel about playing the heroine in such a highly anticipated drama?  
Kyoko's eyes light up as she expresses how excited she feels to be acting as Masako. She can't wait for the chance to delve even deeper into her psyche.

"Since this role is different from anything you have done before now, can you tell us if there are parts to this role that you find difficult?" requests the talk show host.

"Actually, this role has a lot of skill sets that are completely new to me. For the past month, I have been taking a crash course in judo. I needed to learn to ride a motor scooter and even how to properly hold a hand gun. Of course, the guns we use on the set are props, but I still needed to know how to properly handle one because the props are actually a lot lighter than the real ones. I had to teach my body how to hold the lighter prop as if it was a real gun."

"As a director, how is Kyoko-san doing at learning all her new skills?" Tanaka innocently asks Ogata.

"Kyoko-san has an incredible work ethic. She really takes her lessons seriously. Watching her scenes now, you would never believe that she had no previous experience with martial arts or hand guns."

Kyoko adds to the kind director's comment. "I just hope I can improve with the handling of the handcuffs Masako uses. That's a skill I never thought I would need to learn but it is actually harder than it appears. Hopefully, with some practice, I will be able to make is seem more natural."

The interview on the television blanks as the famous and handsome celebrity watching from his leather couch hits the power button and drops the remote onto the cushion. He runs his fingers through his hair and closes his eyes.

"Hmmm," he considers. "Handcuff practice."

The doorbell rings. Startled from his late afternoon nap, Tsuruga Ren unfolds himself from his leather couch. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and stretches as he heads towards the front door. A quick scan through the peephole reveals the adorable image of his beloved kohai. The actor swings open the door and leans casually against the door jam. A bit of a smirk plays along the edge of his lips as he watches Kyoko bow.

"I am sorry to bother you, Tsuruga-san, but I was hoping that you might be able to assist me with something for my new part."

Ever the gentleman, the actor invites the young woman into his apartment. Once inside, Kyoko slips off her shoes and places them on the small shelf by the door. She grabs the bright pink slippers that Tsuruga-san had purchased a couple months ago. She growls slightly as she remember his teasing of her that they would be the perfect reminder of her lovely LoveMe uniform so carefully designed by President Takarada. She hangs her bulky winter coat in the closet and follows her senpai into his spacious living room.

Ren offers Kyoko a drink which she politely declines. He then jumps to the task at hand and asks how he can help her.

Kyoko blushes and stares at the suddenly fascinating texture of the actor's carpet. She swings her foot in a small circle making a small shape in the plush carpeting. Ren prompts her again.

The actress swallows and blurts "I need help with my handcuffs."

"Handcuffs, Mogami-san?"

"Yes, handcuffs," Kyoko confirms as she pulls a pair of rather official looking restraints from her oversized purse. She dives into her explanation and her senpai listens attentively.

When she finally falls silent, Ren chuckles. "So you want to practice putting handcuffs on me?"

Kyoko nods her head as she peers at her respected elder with all the admiration and respect she can manage to contain in her very expressive eyes. Ren sighs and agrees.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, Masako needs to be able to put the cuffs on someone in a chair, standing and laying on the ground."

Ren heads over to the table and pulls out a chair. Kyoko follows him. She drops her bag onto the wooden table top.

"You're sure that you have the key?" Ren asks before offering his hands to her.

Kyoko nods. She digs out the key from her bag and places it on the table within easy reach. Ren offers her his hand and she pulls it gently towards his back. Kyoko then fumbles with the handcuff until if finally closes over his wrist. She then snaps it against the leg of the chair to hold him in place. She retrieves the key and unlocks her prisoner then starts over again.

This time, when she starts to fumble with the cuffs, Ren suggests that she snap them more against his wrist. He explains that she is trying to be too gentle and so she is working against the design by trying to do it slowly and carefully. She tries again but this time she snaps the cuff against Ren's wrist. The cheek plate slips around quickly and the ratchet engages properly in a more timely fashion. Ren compliments his kohai.

Kyoko repeats the action a couple more times before feeling comfortable with the motion enough to ask for the next position. Obediently, Ren stands up and offers his hands to the actress. She uses the same motions as before and the handcuffs slip onto first one wrist and then the other. Kyoko repeats this position a number of times too until she feels confidant that she will be able to properly secure her opponents the next time she is on film.

Kyoko unlocks the restraints again and takes a step back. Ren absently rubs his wrists and flexes his fingers. The actor looks around his apartment considering where he can fit his frame comfortably on the ground but still give Kyoko room to move around him.

"I guess we can use the hallway to practice the next part," he suggests as he heads towards the hall.

"Oh, wait, Tsuruga-san. That wouldn't be right. I can't have you lying on the floor just so I can practice. Um, maybe we could use the couch?"

Ren looks at his leather sofa then shakes his head.

"If you want me to lie on something, why don't we use my bed. It's bigger and you can move around it easier."

Trusting her senpai's directions in all things to do with acting, she innocently follows him into his bedroom. Kyoko shakes her head at the huge bed as she teases that Tsuruga-san could fit a family of four in his bed without any problem.

Ren grins happily at her as he thinks about sharing his bed with his love and their two children, the same children that could be made in this same bed. Realizing that he is just standing and staring at Kyoko with a sappy look on his face, the actor drops onto his bed and rolls onto his stomach. Kyoko steps beside the bed and leans across Ren to secure first one hand behind his back. Because of the angle, she has more difficulty with the second cuff placement. She fumbles the handcuff a couple times before finally snapping it properly into place.

Realizing she left the key in the dining area, Kyoko rushes out to get it. When she returns, she slides the key into place and releases both the pin and then the lock. Ren rolls over and rubs his wrist again.

"So are all your prisoners going to be docile or will you need to struggle with any of them to place the handcuffs?" inquires the older actor.

Kyoko drops onto the bed beside her senpai. "Does that make a difference?"

"Definitely," Ren states. "Let me show you what I mean."

The actor takes the handcuffs from Kyoko. He sets the key on the dresser beside his bed and instructs the actress to take off her watch. She slips the band buckle and places the timepiece in his waiting hand. Ren places the watch beside the key before instructing to Kyoko to resist him.

Kyoko looks at him strangely so Ren explains again.

"I want you to try to resist me from putting the handcuffs on you."

"But you're so much bigger and stronger then me," points out Kyoko as she compares her small frame to Ren larger, more muscled one.

"It won't matter if you really try to resist me. You will be surprised at how well you can avoid the cuffs. Use whatever means available. Well, don't bash me in the head with a lamp or anything but use your body to keep me from getting both cuffs in place."

Ren stands up and holds the handcuffs loosely in his right hand. "Ready?"

Kyoko nods and Ren lunges at her. The actress skitters sideways away from the bed. Like a large cat, her senpai stalks her across the room. Kyoko fakes to the left and then throws herself to the right in an attempt to get past him and towards the exit from the bedroom. As she slips by him, Ren's arm wraps around her waist pulling her against his chest for a moment. The actress squeals as she panics. Ren lifts the slight actress and tosses her onto his bed. Before she can scramble away, the actor pounces across her legs and then crawls slowly up her body.

Using his body weight to keep her in place, Ren reaches both his hands towards Kyoko's left hand. Forcing her arm against the bed, he snaps the first cuff into place. Bucking under him, Kyoko succeeds in lifting one of her legs to an angle. This allows her to push herself to roll onto her side and unseats Ren from his straddling position. Knowing that her arms are no match for her senpai, Kyoko remembers some of the new techniques she has been learning in judo. She pulls up her leg and angles a thrust with her foot into Ren's hip. He grunts and slips further sideways. This allows Kyoko to wiggle completely from under his body.

Ren secures the hand already in the handcuff in his one hand then chases the other one with his free hand. Kyoko effectively evades his advances as she rolls and twists across his large bed. By the time Ren finally succeeds in capturing her free wrist, both participants are breathing heavy. Ren takes a moment to catch his breath. He then slowly starts pulling Kyoko's arm towards the trapped one. No match for Ren's strength, Kyoko resists as long as she can. The actor gets her hand to almost the required distance. He is applying force on her resisting wrist. Just as he gets her hand in place, Kyoko changes tactics and moves her hand in the direction of his force. This shoots her hand way past where Ren needed her wrist to secure the handcuff. The sudden movement also momentarily unbalances Ren from his perch on the bed which affords Kyoko the opportunity to slither free yet again.

The actor scrambles to recapture his prey. He bounces her against the pillows and Kyoko shrieks with laughter. Letting go of both her wrists, Ren concentrates on securing her body. After a couple minutes of wrestling, he finally reestablishes a position of dominance. Gazing down at his captured prey, Ren's breath catches at the radiant beauty displayed before him. Kyoko with her hair messy, face flushed, eyes shining, and breath labored is Ren's perfect vision of a wet dream. Suddenly, the Emperor of the Night makes an appearance. He licks his lips at the luscious treat tousled before him in his blankets.

Mesmerized by the commanding presence of the emperor, Kyoko freezes as he slowly brushes his hand along the side of her face and into her hair. She closes her eyes to enjoy the momentary sensation. Ren lowers his body to capture her lips while his free hand travels down her body. Kyoko moans his name and suddenly the pillows, Kyoko, Ren, the handcuffs and even the bed fly into the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Fuwa Sho as he jumps from his spot on his couch. He scatters the horrible images from his mind as he cusses thoroughly. He knocks his remote to the floor and bangs his shin on his table.

"Hah," he yells in defiant anger. "There is no way that she would play handcuff games with that platform-wearing pin head!"

Sho stomps, albeit with a slight limp, into his kitchen for a cold glass of water. The musician reminds himself again that it could never happen. Across town, Kyoko reaches towards the doorbell of Ren's apartment. For a moment, a shiver runs up her spine as if a powerful spell has attempted to capture her. Protected by her demons, the actress shrugs off the effects as the door swings open to reveal her handsome senpai.

"I am sorry to bother you, Tsuruga-san, but I was hoping that you might be able to assist me with something for my new part."

Not surprised to see his favorite kohai, Ren can't help but grin.


End file.
